


The Blanket War

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	The Blanket War

  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
**Title:** The Blanket War  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing:** Mal/Jayne  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** Something else from the slashy part of my brain...

  
  


_   
_

________________________________________

___________

Malcolm Reynolds was in the middle of a wonderful dream; he had shot Patience, spaced Niska, and was just sitting down to eat a meal with 100% fresh ingredients – there was even an honest-to-god _steak_ on his plate. He picked up his knife and fork, reached for his plate, and was cutting into the juicy meat when a loud beeping sound jerked him awake. "Whuhuhwhosit?"

His startled question was answered when a large hand reached across him to slam down on the alarm unit sittin' beside the bed. "Gorrammit, Mal! Why you always gotta set that ruttin' thing 'thout lookin' at the schedule first? Ain't neither of us on comm watch 'til tomorrow," came the complaint. "Man needs his beauty rest." With that, the blanket was yanked from his grasp and the bunk creaked as his bedmate irritably turned on his side so that they were back to back.

"C'mon, now – you know it's just habit," Mal objected, wisely deciding to keep silent about the 'beauty rest' part of Jayne's protest. He rolled on his side, attempting to sneak under the sheets the merc was currently holding for ransom, and there ensued a short as well as gorram silly struggle for possession of the blanket. "Let me under there," he said threateningly.

Jayne grinned at him over one shoulder. "An' just why should I?" he challenged.

"'Cause," Mal protested.

"'Cause _why_?" Jayne teased.

"Just…._'cause._ I'm captain, ain't I?"

"Outside of two of Serenity's bunks, y'are – inside 'em? You ain't nothin' but a sissified fool who can't think up a proper argument for me ta let ya under here." Jayne sat up and faced him, the covers sliding down about his waist to reveal his muscled torso.

His blue eyes shone with mirth at teasin' Mal, and the dark hair on his head was all tousled like they'd just gone a few mightily satisfyin' rounds. Jayne grew silent as Mal sat on his heels and stared appreciatively at his lover, and the big merc's body began to react to his scrutiny. The captain nodded at the tented sheets in the other man's lap. "What say I argue about helpin' you out with that?"

The blankets were flung aside immediately. "Hell, Cap'n – come right on over."

________________________________________

___________


End file.
